InkDaughter
by Miki Kay 4 3VA
Summary: This story is about Meggies daughter, Scarlet, and the crazy adventure ahead of them.
1. The Third Silver Tongue

**I****NK****D****AUGHTER**

**The Third Silver Tongue**

Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood.

"Scarlet, get down here this instant!" my mum called.

"Coming mother, I am coming!"

I hate putting a book down while in the middle of starting it. Yes, it may only be homework but I love reading. I guess I take after my mother, Meggie. She wants me to go somewhere special tonight and told me to pack my suitcase. I don't know why, but she seems frantic about it. We must be late for the plane. She told me to pack my favourite things and make sure I don't leave anything I need behind. She never tells me where we are going.

I darted down stairs and I was rushed out of the door. My grandfather, Mortimer (we call him Mo for short), was sitting in the front seat. He didn't look that old though, he was quite young for what he was called, grandfather. It was a bit weird seeing my grandfather was going with us on our trip; normally he would hate to come. He told me never to read aloud but I did in class all the time. He never read aloud to me and he was always over. He used to tuck me into bed at night and Meggie looked up to him. He sang to me but when I asked him to read he snarled and said he was never to hear such a word.

The car started and mum double checked that we had everything. She ran up to the front door once more to check that she had locked it. She looked inside sadly and then ran back to the car. I saw hatred in her eyes and she tried not to show it. She pressed her foot on the gas.

Mum raced off down the road and didn't look back, and I was still wondering what the fuss was about. I was about to speak but Mo stopped me in my tracks. "Don't speak Scarlet; your mother needs to concentrate." Whatever she needed to concentrate on it must not be that important if we are going on holiday. But I do what my grandfather says because he is my only grandfather. My other grandparents, except for Mo's wife, are all well, dead and they didn't care about me that much.

We arrived at an airport, and it was late, my eyes were drooping but I still wanted to know what was going on. I saw a shadow linger in the distance and I felt like someone was watching me. Mo kept telling me to stand in front of him and not to stray away. But I wouldn't listen. He kept yelling at me but I just ignored him. And then something snapped beneath me. There were twigs everywhere and then Mo told me to drop everything. Meggie ran into the airport and Mo and I ran into the surrounding bush.


	2. The Run

**I****NK****D****AUGHTER**

**The Run**

It was dark and the leaves that brushed across my leg were itchy. Mo swung me into his arms and held me tight. He kept have an eye look out and also half an eye on the airport.

I was shaking all over and he kept his hand over my mouth and it seemed he tried not to breath. Then suddenly I found myself being dragged by the arm and running back to the luggage. He told me to pick it up and run into the airport and find my mum. I ran wheeling my bag from behind me.

I entered the airport my mum waiting for us by a bench, reading a newspaper. She kept peering over the top and sending hand signals to me. I was told by them to walk over and sit on the seat acting like she wasn't there.

I walked over very carefully, skipping cheerfully to make it look like I was doing it at my own will and sat myself at the other end of the bench. Mo walked in the door as I did so. He sat on the bench over from us and picked up a magazine.

I smelt a hotdog stand and realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten for at least 7 hours and I felt sick. I wanted to ask Meggie for some money to go get one but it would have been so inappropriate. I heard a cling as something hit the floor. I looked under the bench and it was money. Five dollars in change was lying there, just enough for a hotdog and shake.

I picked it up and ran over to the stand, bought a hotdog and turned back towards the bench. Meggie and Mo weren't there. I looked around, scanning all the benches that filled the crowded airport. They had moved and I ran over, sauce around my mouth.

Meggie looked at me from behind her paper and gave me a look of me being in trouble. She didn't say a thing though and then she hopped up and grabbed her luggage. She walked towards a sector of the airport and I followed closely behind, followed by Mo.

We checked our tickets in at a booth so we could go on the flight. Meggie was shaking and was not sure what to do. She had no idea what was going on really but she could tell what was going on in the surroundings wasn't good. She knew someone was following us.

She quickly turned suddenly and looked in a direction; she was terrified and started running towards the plane dock. We followed her and boarded the plane. We stored our things in the small compartments above and the plane started!


End file.
